Linger
by Asand88
Summary: Everyone seems to be getting married and settling down. Feeling pressured to start there lives, Lois and Clark turn to each other for help to find their soul mate, but what happens when they come to realize that what they were searching for is one another
1. Chapter One

Title- Linger  
Author- Ashley  
Pairings Clark/Lois, Lana/Lex, and Chloe/Oliver.  
Rating- PG13 to NC-17  
Spoilers- be warned for I never am sure!  
Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
Summary- Everyone seems to be getting married and settling down. Feeling pressured to start there lives, Lois and Clark turn to each other for help to find their soul mate, but what happens when they come to realize that what they were searching for is one another and will they be willing to except what fate has in store for them?

Her hands began to shake as she held tightly to the bouquet that consisted of pink and green peonies, mini calla lilies, roses and green and pink cymbidium orchids. Her two bridesmaid's stood only several feet ahead of her, both wearing a pink satin, chiffon strapless princess bodice bridal dress, as they watched Lily, the 6 year old flower girl, tossing the rose petals to the floor.

She was nervous that he might change his mind and high tail it out of there, leaving her to stand at the altar, looking like a deer caught in the head lights. She knew he would never do a thing like that. For she did know one thing for sure and that was that if anything else, he was truly madly in love with her.

That little reassurance was just enough to make the first steps down the aisle. Her father's arm laced around her own.

All her worries where thrown out the window when she looked up to see him staring at her in awe.

She gracefully finished her walk towards the groom in a diamond white beaded lace empire bodice with satin trim wedding gown. She turned to her father and gently placed a tender kiss on his cheek.

Her father went and took his place down on the first pew closet to the bride, as the bride took her place next to her future husband.

Her father couldn't help but smile and let his tears fall down his cheek, for he was so proud and happy that his daughter had finally found the one.

"I do." She let out in a heap of breath.

He smiled and said the same him self.

"I may now pronounce you 'man and wife'." The priest said with such joy in his voice.

She leaned in as he met her half way. Their lips joining for several minutes as everyone else seem to disappear. When she broke the kiss the newlyweds turned to their closet friends and family as the priest introduced them as 'Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Queen'. As the words were spoken Chloe couldn't help, but smile wildly as the small crowd snapped tons of pictures.

As they began to walk out of the church with the bridesmaids and grooms men soon following behind them, both Lois and Clark, arms entwined as they walked, began to wonder if they would ever find love

Chapter One

"Hey, how you doing?" Clark asked Lois as he snaked his hand around her shoulders. "Hanging in there I hope."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be hanging in there?" Lois gestured to the bartender for another refill on her 'Redheaded Slut'.

"Just thought I would ask." He took a seat on the stool next to her. "Seeing as to that is your fifth round." Clark loosened his tie as the bartender came over and mixed Lois' drink. Before Lois could even reach for the glass, Clark downed the liquor within a blink of an eye.

Lois sat back in awe. As she order another round for Clark and herself and then turned her attention back to him. She had always known that he was sexy, but the way his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as the warm liquid made it's way down made him all the more sexier.

Once Clark noticed that she was staring at him, he couldn't help but laugh. He liked it when she looked at him the way she was now. He always knew what exactly was on her…Him naked!

"What Lois?" He smiled.

Lois didn't mutter a word as she placed her delicate hand over his right thigh. The warm sensation she got, was much like the one she always got when they touched.

"Uh- Lois…" Clark's smile slowly fading under the bright red shade of blush. He was use to her acting this way towards him, just never in public.

Once again, Lois didn't say a thing as she let her hand run up and down the thin material. Making friction between the cloth, her hand and his leg.

Suddenly Clark was snapped out of the trance that she put upon him. He held her hand in place, where it hovered right above his hamstring. As he held her hand in his, she twisted her wrist around entwining their fingers together.

Clark gasped. He was only use to this kind of attention from behind closed doors. His eyes narrowed down on her.

With the intense stare coming from his electric blues, Lois couldn't help, but brush her leg up against his. Causing him to moan from the electric spark she sent through his leg.

"Lois as much as I would love for you to continue. I just can't allow you to."

Lois ripped her hand from his and crossed her legs as she adjusted her pink satin dress. Clark took noticed as he watched the satin follow heavenly across her golden silky legs. He bit down on his bottom lip, close to drawing blood, but not close enough.

"Look Lois, it's not that I don't want to." Clark ran his hand through his black locks.

Lois threw her hand up in the air. "No need to explain yourself Clark." Lois said as she struggled to get up, losing her stance as she stumble to find that the ground wasn't as stable as she thought it would have been.

Quick as the wind Clark rushed to hold her up, only to find her face merely inches from his.

Her limbs quivered in anticipation as his lips linger above hers.  
It took everything in him to not pull her up against his ridged body, to pull her in his tight embrace, to take her right then and there. And right when he thought he might break and kiss her with such passion that he held for her, Chloe the bride, walked up to the both of them.

"Hey you two. Looks like you guys are having a good time." Chloe laughed.

Chloe had always known that one day or another the once bickering duet would get together. She just never thought that it would happen at her wedding reception.

Chapter two

Lois hung low off of Clark; her arm wrapped around his neck feeling the tiny hair as it started to stand straight up. They both glared at Chloe as if waiting for her to leave so they could continue there soon to be little dance.

But Chloe neither moved nor did she say a thing as she just stood there viewing them as they moved around each other uncomfortably. She tried her hardest not to giggle.

Soon after several of very uncomfortable minutes Clark hesitated to place Lois back down on her feet and in the process he lost his grasp on her. She slowly slipped down his robust physique before her rump came into contact with the firm wooden floor.

She slapped her hand to her mouth after letting out a very obnoxious burp. Her world seemed to start to twirl making her feel ill. She retained a hold of her midsection as she threw her head back and looked Clark in the eye as if to say she was sorry for something that hadn't happened yet.

Before he could even respond to her stare, Lois was vomiting all over his trousers and shoes. He could only afterwards back away as he stooped down and pulled her blond locks to the side. He patted her on the back, trying to ease her the best he could.

"Lois how much exactly have you been drinking?" Chloe asked Lois as she hunched down next to her cousin.

Lois looked from Clark to her cousin not sure what to tell her.

"I can't really remember." Lois stumbled on the words.

Clark extended one of his vigorous arms out for her to grab so he could help her stand.

"Maybe you should take her home, Clark." Chloe uttered as they both helped Lois up.

"Yeah Clark I think it is time you take me home."

Lois eyed Clark making sure he knew all the dirty thoughts that were racing through her mind.

Clark looked from Lois then back to Chloe.

"Are you sure Chlo…I mean I can just keep a close eye on her." Clark suggested as he held Lois close to him, keeping her from falling to the ground once again.

Chloe looked around at her guest then looked back to Clark and Lois.

"Yeah you two go ahead, me and Oliver should be just fine with out you." Chloe laughed a loud.

Clark only nodded and placed his arm around Lois' waist.

"Oh and Chloe!" Clark said as he and Lois wobbled out of the reception hall.

Chloe turned to look at him as he spoke.

"Be sure to have fun on the honeymoon and don't come back to soon."

Chloe laughed. "The same goes for you two."

Clark glanced up at her. 'Did she know about the two of them. Did she know that they were having intimate relations with one another in the shadows of the unknown.'

But Clark just nodded and walked away as Lois shouted out from over her shoulder, "Oh and we will."

Chapter three

Lois sat in the passenger seat of Clark's old run down truck well he ran inside to seize their possessions. Lois rifled through her handbag searching for her keepsake bottle of mouthwash, for special occasions just like this one.

Once she found the microscopic bottle of mintyness she huffed into her hand, smelling how sinister her breath really was. Her nose came up in a crinkle and she felt a sudden gag nag at her stomach, as the repulsive aroma of her own breath made it's way to her nostrils. She held back as best as she could, trying not to regurgitate all over the driver's seat.

She choked back a laugh as the image of Clark opening the door to find barf all over his seat walked across her demented little mind.

Out of the corner of her eye Lois detected Clark rushing to the vehicle. She hurried and plunged the liquid down and into her mouth as she swished it about as it burned, sting and pained her even more then if she was sober.

She lifted her hands and counted on each finger the seconds that ticked by…

One-Two-Three-Four-Five-Six-Seven-Eight-Nine-and Ten!

She opened the door and spat the foamy nectar from her mouth.

Clark opened the driver door and hopped in behind the steering wheel as Lois sat up and with the invisible sleeve of her dress wiped the remaining residue off of her face.

"Still not feeling so well?" Clark asked as the engine roared to life.

Lois smiled and slid across the leather material, trying to get closer to him.

"Never better. And yourself?" She responded with another question, her smile never leaving her face.

Clark eyed her from head to toe as if estimating her. They had been together out of loneliness so many times before, each time better then the last. But it felt like something was missing. Clark had wanted more.

He had wanted at least once for one of their gathering to be more then just meaningless sex. He wanted to make love to Lois; he wanted to show her how much he could worship her in the bedroom and under the covers.

"I am fine why would you ask a question like that I am not the one who drank themselves silly." Clark said as he placed his eyes on the road away from her enhancing emerald greens. If he looked to far into them Clark would be lost in her soul till she got up from his bed stark naked and started searching for her clothes.

She slid even closer allowing her leg to bump up against his and for her hand to drape over his right thigh once again.

Flashes of Deja-vu went flying through his head as he tried hard to concentrate on the road and not on the hand that was now making it's way to the sensitive flesh in between his legs.

He knew driving Lois home well she was intoxicated was a bad, very bad idea. The last time he was in a situation like this was at Lana and Lex's wedding eight years ago, that was how they got there secret affair going. It all happened when he walked over to the table where she sat and drank miserably by herself. And one thing lead to another and Clark was escorting Lois home when she came on to him on the drive to her apartment.  
He probably would have normal been able to resist her with her being in her drunken state, but it didn't help to try and fight something when you weren't sober and you also craved for some kinky amusement yourself.

That was the one and only night Lois stayed through out.

Clark shook the memory off as he felt Lois kiss her way to his earlobe where she began to suck and nibble gentle.

"Clark I want you…now!" She whispered into his ear.

Clark became strangely aware of Lois' every movement and breath.

"I want you to Lo…Just not right here." Clark said as he pushed her aside.

Clark wanted her all right, he wanted her more then she could ever imagine. He didn't just want part of her; he wanted all of her…the good and the bad.

Chapter Four

The theme song from Gilligan's Island rang in her ears as she searched for her its source. She flipped open her yellow sidekick, reading the letters that were being displayed on the screen, 'Don't be silly wrap his Willie!' Lois smiled showing off her pearly whites as her lushes lip hugged her teeth. And at the bottom of the text in big bold letters read 'Love your best friends, Chloe and Lana.'

She closed the phone and thought about how amazing her friends really were. Chloe for still thinking about her on her own wedding night. And Lana for always handing out funny little advice…Showing off what a great mother she is and will be.

She deposited her phone back into her purse where she retrieved it and then placed the purse on her kitchen counter as she strolled into her apartment.

Turning on heel she glanced across the dwelling to where Clark stood. With a smirk and a quick wink Lois' hand moved to the back of her dress as she at a leisurely pace undid the buttons one by one. Once all the buttons were out of place she gradually shimmied the chiffon fabric down her voluptuous flesh till it accumulated around her ankles.

She stood in the center of the room in nothing, but her fleecy undergarments and her white high heels. Hands on hips Lois stepped out of the attire that lay sluggishly on the laminate floor and sauntered over to Clark.

Lois' abrupt movements startled Clark as he retreated backwards. He came to a complete halt when his back slammed the entrance way shut.

Lois took note in his impetuous motion, taking full advantage of it as she hurried up her. When she came in direct contact with his skin she leaned into him, her lips barely touching his ear as she whispered, "Is now okay?"

She pushed back so she could stare into his organ of sight as she held up the tiny wrapper for him to take in.

He was so turned on by the fact that Lois was coming on to him, like it always did. It was also because instead of it always happening at his place where once the deed was done Lois would gather her things and high tail it out of there, they were in her apartment. Were it left no place for her to run.

Clark, liking the idea, licked at his lips as he took the wrapper from her dainty hand placing it in between his teeth as he undid his belt buckle.

Lois smiled.

She deliberately sauntered into the sleeping compartment that anticipated the both of them. Only stopping once to throw a mischievous smile his way.

Clark abruptly followed soon after her, trousers lodged around his feet and condom still overhanging his mouth.

The night was far from over. And neither was their life together.

Please leave feedback letting me Know what you think! Plus it feeds my need! lol


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Five

The glistening light radiating off the moon found it's way through her front corded Roman blinds to outline her enchanting form. Her golden locks lay gracefully across half of the pillow and the remainder stretched over his brawny chest. The all too familiar smell of milk bathed silky strawberries was illuminating from her hair filling his senses and sending shivers throughout his body.

_**Her slender frame lay serenely under the sea mist colored elegant linen, bare and unclothed next to his. His arm fit ideally around her gracing shoulders, as her palm was positioned over his taut torso, just slightly above the pubic line.**_

_**As his eyes continued gazed down at the woman he was falling head over heels for, he was caught off guard when she rolled to her side, pressing her rump up against his ridged form. He had no other choice, but to move with her. So as he turned on his side he came into contact with a picture framed, and hung high on her bedroom wall.**_

_**It was a picture of Lois and himself at the farm back home in Smallville. The picture consisted of Clark giving Lois the best piggyback ride, as she referred to it as. Lois' smile and the twinkle in her eye was something Clark did not get to see too often. The emotion in her face was so obvious and that wasn't like Lois. Not like Lois at all and on top of that Clark couldn't help to wonder why she had it hanging up in her bedroom. He could understand if in the living room or perhaps the dining room for people to see, but why in her own personal bedroom where only she would see it. **_

_**Clark didn't look to far into it as he started scanning the rest of her bedroom for more out of place things and then he came across another picture. It was one of the happy couple they all knew and looked up to for inspiration. The picture was professionally taken, the background that of a paradise beach off of nowhere. Lana wore a short almost sheer like white dress with Lex matching her in his sheer white attire. Lana stood there with one hand on her rounding belly and another hung low across her husbands waist as Lex held on to there beautiful 6 year old daughter, Lily after Lex's mother.**_

_**The picture was fairly new. **_

_**Clark went off into his 'Lala land' as he started to fantasize himself in a married life and what it would be like.**_

_**Fantasy**_

_**It was the beginning of an autumn day as the yellow, green, orange, and brown leaves descended from the branches to the green grass. Surrounding the little swing that hung low off one of the tree's branches as a 3-year old boy sat upon it as Clark stood behind it and pushed it, close to the point of circling the tree branch. The boy and Clark both laughed at the explicit moment as the young child shouted 'Higher! Higher, daddy!'**_

_**Then abruptly Clark stopped pushing the boy on the swing; his attention was focused on something else or rather someone else. **_

_**Hands on her obvious pregnant belly, she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet as she stared at the two loves of her life. A smile appearing at the corners of her mouth as she noticed the unspoken attention she was getting from her husband.**_

"_**What's wrong Smallville, you look like you seen a ghost?" The darker haired Lois inquired.**_

_**She was even the more beautiful when she was carrying their child. Her hair was darker then he remembered…her face only about 3 years older then he remembered as well. Her eyes were still the same piercing green and her smile still warm and glorious. Everything about her was pretty much all the same thing except now she was a little older, she was wearing a wedding band around her left ring finger and she also was carrying their beautiful baby boy, from the looks of it at least.**_

_**Lois mouthed a big 'O' as she gripped a tight hold on her underbelly. She looked up through thick lashes. **_

"_**Lois are you okay?" Clark asked as he rushed to her side.**_

"_**Honey, it is time." **_

_**Clark looked perplexed.**_

"_**Mommy, is the baby okay?" **_

"_**Yes, of course sweetie. More then okay, looks like your gonna be able to meet your baby brother sooner then we thought!" Lois looked up at Clark to see that he was still puzzled.**_

_**The young boy clapped his hands and ran to his father's side as he hugged firmly to his leg.**_

_**Suddenly something clicked in Clark's head. It was all coming together now. **_

"_**Oh! The baby!" Clark bellowed as he snapped his fingers.**_

_**Lois smiled at how forgetful her dearly beloved husband could still be after all these years. "Yes Smallville! So lets get a move one because this baby ain't waiting for nobody!" She gestured to the truck that was preserved on the gravel road.**_

_**Clark came up behind Lois as he placed his hand on her belly and guided her to the vehicle.**_

_**His hand flinched as he felt the baby kick at his hand.**_

_**End of fantasy**_

_**Clark looked down to where his hand now lay across Lois' flat stomach. His eyes went back to the picture of Lana, Lex, and Lily. Thinking about how realistic his daydream seemed to be. And how amazingly loved he felt from Lois and to her as well. **_

_**Clark just pushed off the thought once again as he cuddled back up to Lois' sleeping body lay.**_

_**Clark fell asleep a lot faster then he anticipated.**_

_**When morning finally did come Clark didn't wake till he was being pushed abruptly off of the warm cushy bed.**_

"_**Smallville! What the hell do you think your doing, in my bed?" Lois asked.**_

_**She hung over the edge of her bed looking down at Clark naked form spread across the floor. Her ivory hair dangled over the end of the bed as her hands clung to the sheets for support.**_

_**Reaching around Lois gripped a hold of his trousers and tossed them in his direction, landing in between his sturdy loins.**_

"_**Cover it up, Smallville. Otherwise you might corrupt my virgin eyes!" Lois barked at him as she snatched the sheet up from the bed and enveloped it around her narrow, but luxurious physique.**_

_**And with a growl Clark clutched the fabric of clothing in his hands as he pushed him self off the ground. He rushed towards her thrusting her up against her bedroom door.**_

_**Lois smiled as she felt his erection pushing into her belly. She didn't even have to feel it for she could clearly see it written in his face.**_

_**Clark leaned into kiss her as she titled her head back to speed up the process. As he watched her trying to take back the control over the situation, he ripped back his head as she threw herself forward falling against his agile shoulders.**_

_**She saw right through his little games. She saw that he wasn't even planning on having sex with her, he was only planning on teasing her till she couldn't take it anymore and was forced to beg for him to fuck her.**_

_**She caught on way too quickly as she shoved him away from her as she caught him off guard as he stumbled backwards.**_

_**She hovered over his ridged body as she began to speak.**_

"_**What the hell did you think you were doing?**_

_**Clark stared blankly at her.**_

_**She tucked the corner of the sheet in between her breast as she placed a hand on her hip and pointed another finger directly at him.**_

"_**Come on Clark, don't tell me you actual thought you could take over the situation, like that?"**_

_**He struggled to get to his feet; she seemed to make him weak almost powerless. **_

_**She smiled as she herself witnessed her power over him. She turned to leave.**_

"_**I am gonna take a shower." She glanced over her shoulder and winked at him as she untucked the sheet. It fell to the ground effortlessly. "Join me if you wish." And at that she was gone.**_

_**Clark scuffed his feet at the ground. Why did she do this to him? Did she get some kind of pleasure out of it? Did she like seeing him suffer? How could a man be so strong and invulnerable to everyone and just about everything, and yet seems so powerless to this damn woman?**_

_**Clark grabbed his clothes from off the floor and headed towards the bathroom where Lois awaited him.**_

Chapter Six 

"_**Lois if you don't speed it up, you are gonna make us late for work again. And unlike you I don't necessarily like getting my ass chewed out by Perry." Clark voiced as he paced back in forth in the corridor of her apartment.**_

_**The pacing suddenly came to a halt as Lois appeared from behind the once closed door to her bathroom in a pair of worn out old blue jeans with tears in the knees and a couple under her behind, and a casual white tank top. Her hair hung loosely up in a bun with strains of wild locks decorating her face and with absolutely no make-up on once so ever.**_

_**Just like this is when Clark found Lois the most beautiful, With nothing, but her weekend best on.**_

"_**Uh-" Clark stumbled to find his wording. "Wha-what are you doing Lo?"**_

_**He waited for her reply, but all she did was stare blankly down at her feet.**_

"_**We gotta be at work in less then 15." Clark said as he looked to his watch for the time and then back at her.**_

"_**Well…I don't wanna go!" She stated as if she was a teenager and Clark was her mother, demanding that she had to go to school.**_

"_**Lois we all do things we don't want to do. So hurry it up and get dressed." Clark demanded her to do so rather then requested her as he pointed to her bedroom.**_

"_**Please Clark! Let's just not go, how about we play hooky like we did when we were in school?" Lois pleaded with him. She looked up at him through thick lashes as she stuck out her bottom lip.**_

"_**I never played hooky in school." Clark stated going weak in the knees at gesture of her bottom lip. He just wanted to suck on it and maybe give it a little nibble, but instead he pushed the thought away. Saving it in the back of his mind for a later time.**_

"_**Oh! Yeah that's right! I forgot you were little goodie, goodie too shoes, never do anything wrong." Lois said as she rolled her eyes at his comment.**_

_**Clark let out a huff at her scheme to get him to buckle under the pressure. And if Lois knew him the way she did, he would. Considering it being Lois who always seemed to get him into trouble.**_

_**As soon as Lois saw that he had given up, she jumped with joy like a little kid who had just convinced their parents to buy them something expensive.**_

_**Clark couldn't help but let the smile break from its cage as he watched her jump with glee.**_

"_**So Lois what do we do on this day of 'hooky'?" Clark inquired as he used the bunny fingers on the word 'hooky'.**_

"_**We are going to go to the fair…so we got to stop by your house so you can change, okay?"**_

"_**Yeah I assume so." And at that Lois grabbed him by the wrist and high tailed it out of there, dragging him along the way.**_

_**As they left the apartment and made there way through the parking garage to Lois' car, Lois passed Clark her cell phone.**_

"_**Call Chlo and let her know the plan has been put into motion and then call Lex and say the same to him as well." Lois whispered as she made her way into the driver's seat.**_

_**Clark stared at her with his baffling look.**_

"_**Uh…What plan?" He asked as he got in on the passenger's side.**_

_**Lois laughed at a high pitch.**_

"_**We all, already planned to go to the county fair last weekend and my job was to convince you to take the day off and come with us, since we all knew you wouldn't take the day off willingly. I already called us in sick, I told Perry it seems to be some kinda food poison and that we would be back and ready for work tomorrow." Lois said as she started up the engine and it roared into life.**_

"_**So how are the newlyweds liking their new life style?" Clark interrogated as he peeked his head around the corner of the hallway as he place a plain white T over his tight abdomen.**_

"_**Well let's see, Chloe said their honeymoon went so well that she is thinking about divorcing him and then remarrying Ollie just so they can do it all over again. That good enough for ya Clarkie?" Lois said her arms criss cross under her bust.**_

_**He walked into the living area and sat down on the old frumpy couch as he began to tug on his boots.**_

"_**I mean that must have been some really good loving to wanna do it all over again." Lois said as she raised her eyebrows.**_

"_**Yeah, it isn't like you would know considering the fact that he didn't have sex with you." The words left his mouth before he even had the time to rethink it over.**_

_**She didn't give him a chance to explain or even mutter out a 'sorry' before she tossed one of his throw pillows at him. **_

_**Hitting him smack dab in the face.**_

_**Clark searched her face for some kind of remorse in the non-coexisting relationship with her now cousin in-law. And when he only encountered a rather colossal grin forming at the corners of her delicate mouth.**_

_**He smiled his famous 'Clark Kent' smile at her as he finished doing up his shoes.**_

"_**Clark do you ever think we'll find that special someone?" Lois asked Clark through dreamy eyes.**_

_**He felt a diminutive ache pull at his heart as the words flowed from her mouth so effortlessly as if the thought was locked up in her brain and thought about time and time again.**_

"_**I am sure one day Lois…if not sooner." Clark muttered to her as he got up and strolled over to her and extended an arm.**_

"_**Well Smallville, you better be right. Otherwise if I die alone with no one to love I am so coming back to hunt you in your dreams." She mentioned as she captured his hand in hers sending little electric shivers up and down her body.**_

"_**You already do." Clark mumbled under his breath as he helped her up and they walk to the front door.**_

"_**Did you say something?" Lois asked as she turned on heel with her wallet and keys in hand.**_

_**He shook his head.**_

"_**Okay then, lets get this show on the road then." She smiled widely at him and turn to leave.**_

_**Clark stopped her with a hand to her elbow, "No wait."**_

_**She looked up at him confused as to why he was prolonging their visit to his apartment.**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

_**Clark snatched the keys from her hand and tossed them on the coffee table as he held up his own. **_

"_**I don't think I can take another 'almost accident' well watching you talk on the phone, so I am going to be the responsible friend and say that I drive."**_

_**Lois laughed.**_

"_**Something funny?" He questioned her laughter.**_

"_**Nope, just didn't think you could even still consider this relationship a friendship anymore." She said as she shook her head at him.**_

"_**Oh is that so?"**_

"_**Yes very much so."**_

"_**I didn't think you of all people would consider this even a relationship, but nice to know that you think of me as a boyfriend instead of a friend." Clark grinned as he watched her eyes expand.**_

"_**Does this mean we can hold hands in public and tell Chloe and Lana about us?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows.**_

"_**There is no 'us' Clark. Never was, still isn't." She established as she walked out the apartment building.**_

"_**Suit yourself Lois…I mean whatever gets you to sleep at night." He followed her.**_

_**She abruptly came to a stop as she turn to face him.**_

"_**Clark Jerome Kent!"**_

"_**Louise Joanne Lane!" Clark shouted back at her.**_

_**Lois couldn't help, but smile at the way Clark said her full name aloud.**_

"_**Come on Smallville. If we hurry we can beat the kids to the rides before they get out of school." She said as she took hold on his wrist, dragging him along her side.**_

_**Clark caught up to her and only smiled as he entwined his fingers with hers as they walked along the corridor of the building.**_

_**And the scandalous thing was that Lois didn't object to holding his hand.**_

Chapter Seven 

_**Flashback**_

_**7 Years ago**_

_**The music blared from the speakers that hung high on the streetlights, surrounding the fair with country music.**_

_**The couple walked hand in hand as they strolled the sidewalk, the party lights illuminated their figure as the sun started to set. They appeared to be so in love something that even the average eye could pin point. **_

_**At first glance the one thing you saw was just an average couple who seemed to have been dating for quite sometime, seeing as the fact that they appeared to get along so affectionately. But what the eye didn't catch on to is that these two were new to the game…They had only been dating casually for only two months…that these seemingly love birds had been long time friends, always cursing their feeling for one another. Trying to hide behind the bickering and bantering. **_

_**But something had changed to not only better their own lives but also the loved ones around them. To their own surprise they fit so well together, matched one another almost like the fairy tale movies.**_

_**Everyone around them could see as the tension built up inside of them. Chloe had once told Lois that they were made for each other, but Lois only pushed it off because she just figured it was Chloe's way of trying to get Oliver. But deep down Lois knew that wasn't the way her cousin was. And Lois knew in her heart of hearts that she and Clark may have been complete opposites, but they always did say opposites attract?**_

_**As for Clark's side of the story…Lana had once told him that the best relationships **_

_**Always start out with hating and arguing. At the time Clark didn't understand due to the fact that he seemed to still be under the 'Lana thrall.' Something that he didn't see. Clark always found Lana fascinating, but their relationship came to an end, for she had secret feelings of her own.**_

"_**Can we stay this way forever?" Lois questioned Clark, turning to face him as she placed her delicate hands over his brawny chest.**_

_**His heart wanted to melt…He wanted to kiss her with such passion that it killed him when he tried to resist. "Of course Lois, I wouldn't want it any other way."**_

_**She smiled gracefully. She was so full of life…so full of hope to love and be loved. Clark couldn't resist himself as he leaned down, his hands enveloping her jaw line right above her neck. His lips hovered a couple of inches away from hers, waiting for her to lean in the rest of the way, afraid to break the spell. He shuddered from under her as she pressed her lips against his, feeling as if it was for the first time.**_

_**When their intense lip lock came to abrupt end, 'Turn it Loose' by The Judds came from the dainty speakers, blaring.**_

"_**Dance with me, Lois?" Clark asked his partner as he extended his hand out to her.**_

_**Upon accepting it Clark guided her to the slick wooden floor as he whirled her into his embrace as they danced to a slow paced song, inside their hearts.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Present day**_

"_**Clark, dance with me?" Lois asked rather then demanded like she usually would.**_

"_**I don't know Lois…The only way you can get me to dance with you is if you tell me that since the last time we danced you've taken lessons. Otherwise I don't think my tootsies can hand you big feet stomping all over them again." Clark joked.**_

"_**Shut up Smallville and dance with me." Lois ordered him, this time she was the one extending her arm for his acceptance.**_

_**He smiled as he stalked closer to her, receiving her hand.**_

"_**Well doesn't this seem all to familiar?" Lois asked as they headed toward the dance floor.**_

"_**Yeah except we are only friends now." Clark chuckled.**_

_**Arms wrapped themselves around Clark's neck as he swathed encircling her petite waist. "Oh so we are friends now…Does that mean your breaking up with me?"**_

"_**No. I would never do a thing like that, I am whatever you want me to be." He said, pressing the palm of his hand to the middle of her back, pushing her closer to his muscular build.**_

_**A wail of pleasure escaped her throat as she welcomed his ridged form.**_

"_**You just tell me what you want Lois and I'll be that for you." Clark whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers up and down her body.**_

_**Looking up through thick lashes, "I want you to be more…I want you to be so much more." Lois whimpered almost sounding as if she was pleading with him.**_

_**Just as Clark smiled, leaning down to plant another kiss upon her silent velvet lips, Lois placed her hand against his chest and pushed him backwards. Only enough to separate the two and create breathing room. **_

"_**And as much as I would love for that to happen…" Clark stared at her bewildered. "It just didn't work out the first time, what makes you think it will work out this time?"**_

_**Her green orbs widen to the size of meteor rocks at his words.**_

"_**It all doesn't matter anymore Lois…I love you so much, I can't live with out you. That is how I know it will work." Clark said as the song ended, the town folks descending from the dance floor.**_

_**Lois let out a sigh. "Clark why do you continue to make this harder then it needs to be?" Lois inquired as she ran a hand over his cheek. "We tried the whole relationship thing out and it didn't go so well, don't you remember?"**_

"_**Of course I remember. That isn't something you just forget. It wasn't that the relationship didn't work out, you just didn't want it to work out after what happened, Lois."**_

_**If looks could kill, Clark would be laying on the floor lifeless as his words hit her like a running train.**_

"_**How dare you, Clark. You promised to never bring that up again." Lois said as the tears welled up behind her eyes at the memory.**_

"_**No Lois I didn't promise you anything. You kinda forced it upon me to keep my mouth shut."**_

_**Lois' hand shot through the air, landing rather loudly on her leg as if a sign of frustration. "Why do you always seem to kick me when I am already down?"**_

_**Clark shrugged his shoulders. "Probably for the same reason you do it to me."**_

_**Lois said nothing, which was a huge shocker.**_

"_**You know maybe your right. I couldn't possibly be with some one who can't even admit she has feelings for me let alone admit you were at one time carrying my child!"**_

_**The tears now running down her face gathering up in a puddle around her feet. "Does this mean we're over?"**_

"_**Did you forget already Lois? There never was an 'us'." Clark spoke the broken words as he treaded away from her.**_

"_**Uncle Clark!" Lily said as she ran up to Clark and hugged on his leg.**_

_**Looking up, Clark came eye level with Lana and Lex.**_

Chapter Eight Flashback 

"Clark, we're pregnant!" Lois shouted with delight as she held the plastic applicator to his face.

**Clark looked down at the test then back at Lois who had a tremendous smile gracing her precious face. The news hadn't truly hit him yet so he only stared up at her with the strangest look in his eyes.**

"**Clark did you hear me?" She questioned him as she waved the test around his face as it flashed 'Pregnant' in big bold letters. "I said we are pregnant!" She declared once more just incase he hadn't heard her.**

**But he had heard her, every last word of it. He just never thought in a million years that he would be able to father a child. To least of all the girls, Lois. She just didn't seem like the mother type; she didn't seem like the kinda person who would jump for joy at news like that. He had always seen her as the one to be pissed about it. He could always imagine Lois being the kind that complained because she was being stretched to impeccable size. Or the fact that she was always hungry and never full unless she was too full to the point of no return and puking.**

"**Is it mine?" Clark asked, confused.**

"**Umm…Yeah! Whose else would it be?" **

**Clark shrugged his shoulder at the stupid question, as Lois smiled. And that is when it hit him, he was going to be a father.**

**He grabbed the test from her hand and walked away. With Lois following close behind. "What are you doing?" She muttered as she had to speed walk just to catch up with him.**

"**I am going to frame this…" He stopped, turned around as Lois walked straight into his chest. He picked her up and held her close to his heart he never wanted to let her go.**

**He stood there holding her in his embrace, listening to the calming sounds of her heartbeat. When out of nowhere he noticed light faint sounds of a tiny heart as it thumped away, mimicking the sounds of it's moms. **

**He rapidly pulled her off of him as he held her out at arm length. "I forgot I probably shouldn't hold you to close or even squeeze you like I did, I don't want to harm the baby." He said as he noticed a small wet spot on her cheek looking almost like a tear.**

"**I love you so much." She whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in for warming hug.**

"**Just when I thought I couldn't possibly love you anymore, you had to go and get pregnant just to prove me wrong?" Clark chuckled as Lois joined in on the giggle.**

**End of flashback**

"**You aren't planning on leaving our fun filled day before Chloe even got here, now are you Clark?" Lana asked as she rubbed her blooming belly with one hand, held on to Lex's with the other.**

"**No, Clarkie here was just going to get me a soda pop and some cotton candy, right Clark?" Lois inquired as she delayed the inevitable with quick changed of the subject.**

"**Yeah actual I was. Do you guys want anything well I am over at the concession stand?" Clark took the hint, not really wanting to leave in the first place. She just had away of pushing him away to the point of no return, and that is exactly what he was planning on doing…as soon as the day was over.**

"**No we are all good. We actually have to eat afterwards, otherwise Lily with vomit all over the place, you know how weak her stomach is." Lana stated as she grabbed her daughter's hand and held her close as a crowd walked by.**

"**By the way it is nice to see you decided to play on the wild side today." Lex pronounced.**

"**What?" Clark asked in a very confused manner for he wasn't listening he was plotting and planning ways of avoiding Lois.**

"**You know, skipping out of work to come and hang out with us. We never really get to see you two that often. I mean I know you guys work together and have really busy lives and all, but it is really nice seeing you two." **

**Crap! Clark forgot all about work. How was he suppose to avoid her when he had to work with her?**

"**What are you blabbing on about Lex? We just saw them at Chloe's wedding." Lana said smiling at her dear husband and how forget full he could be.**

"**Did someone say my name?" Chloe asked as she emerged from a crowd of people.**

**Both Lana and Lois ran toward Chloe, Lois was in the lead, but that was only because Lana had extra weight to carry, but in the end the both seemed to come close in knocking Chloe over in a giant hug.**

"**Oh Chloe I missed you so much." The words came out muffled as Lois had her head in the crook of Chloe's neck.**

"**How was the honeymoon?" Lana asked as Oliver showed up behind Chloe, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to his frame.**

"**It was so nice! And Ollie was such a sweetheart." Chloe spoke as she turned to Oliver, planting a swift kiss on his lips.**

**Lana chuckled. "Yeah well take lots of advantage of it, otherwise the it will be over within a month. Trust me I should know." **

**They all three giggled aloud.**

"**Okay well I am gonna go and get that stuff for you, Lois." Clark said, walking away with out even looking back at her.**

"**What is up his butt?" Chloe questioned, sensing the anger held in side of Clark.**

"**He is just up set about missing work." Lois lied. "Just ignore him."**

"**Okay, so do you guys wanna hear our good news?" Chloe inquired, holding tightly to Oliver's hand.**

"**Are you guys pregnant already?"**

"**No Lana." She couldn't help, but to laugh at Lana's assumption **

"**Okay then what?" Lily asked as she tugged on Lois' hand, tears slipping from her eyes running down her flushed face.**

"**Lo, are you okay?" Chloe asked worry written in her voice.**

**Please leave feedback! I hope you all are enjoying this story. BTW I am updating this story with four chapters and if you just can't wait for me to be done with writing all four of them you are welcomed to read it over at 'DIVINE INTERVENTION' Thanks for taking the time and reading this..tell me what ya think! Ashley**


End file.
